Hands of God
by silverwolfcc
Summary: A mystery AU where Zoro is a P.I., Ace works three jobs, and Luffy is a pain in the butt as always. Why does Zoro keep running to Ace? Is it coincidence or something more? Ace/Zoro warning.
1. Chapter 1: Stormy Weather

It was a dark and stormy morning as Zoro walked into the coffee shop. He glared at the patrons with their lattes and herbal teas. Thunder struck loudly outside as though to reinforce the dramtic samurai sillhouette at the door. His arms folded across the chest, and as he attempted to shake out the rain in his hair, the three golden earrings in one ear clinked together. He opened his mouth to demand a question and information of those around him, but his voice was too quiet and it was lost to the thunder. He gave a manly grunt and walked forward. The man's attempts to query his location fell on deaf ears however, and soon he had no choice but to join the line.

A freckled face greeted Zoro at the end of the line, the first person all morning who wasn't hammering away on an iPhone. "Good morning!" he was too damn cheerful, especially for someone working in this kind of weather, this early in the morning, but Zoro's scowl didn't seem to deter the man at all. "What can I get you this morning, Sir?"

"Where am I?" Zoro growled irritably and flicked his glare around at everyone in the place.

The barista boy's grin didn't even falter. After all, some people really just weren't awake until they had their coffee. "Java Juice and Jumpin' Jamboree! The healthiest way to start your morning!"

"You never told me this was healthy, you bastard!" a scrawny monkey kid bellowed from a nearby table. "Take it back!"

"Go to school, Luffy!" the barista yelled with a snap before going back to grinning so quickly that Zoro practically thought he imagined it. That, or maybe the workers were all brainwashed. Better get his drink to go.

"Err..." he began uncertainly, "Where's the Pineapple Pub?" And what was with all the alliteration on this street?

The barista arched an eyebrow, but seemed to refrain from judging at least. "It's a little early, don't you think? Are you sure you don't want juice instead? A guy like you must work out."

In spite of himself Zoro almost instantly started blushing, and quickly covered it as best as he could with a cough and glancing away outside at the rain, "I have to meet someone there."

The freckled man glanced around behind Zoro at the line to make sure it wasn't too long, but his grin just stayed plastered on. Maybe the coffee here was a narcotic. All the more reason to get one to go. "It's too early for anyone to be there, Sir!"

"Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure I can get there in advance," without getting lost, preferably.

Ace, as Zoro read on the nametag, arched an eyebrow in amusement, but much to Zoro's endless relief, didn't call him on oddity of such a thing. "Two blocks down and on your left. You can't miss it, it's just down the stairs. But since you'll be waiting awhile until then, how about I get you something, yeah?"

"Yeah sure, how about an Irish Bailey's?" Zoro nodded to himself.

Ace gave him a _look_. "Sorry, Sir," the cheerful grin was plastered back on, as Ace started fiddling with the machinery behind the counter, "This establishment does not have a liquor license."

"That's coffee," Zoro sourly griped.

"And whiskey," Ace finished a cup and handed it to the patron behind Zoro. "Your usual, Sir!" he beamed and winked at the man who groggily handed Ace some sort of frequent reward card before heading off with the order he hadn't even needed to order. The whole thing took less than a minute, and by the end of it Zoro still didn't know what to order.

"Get juice!" the hyper monkey-looking kid piped up next to Zoro as he filched something from the countertop.

"_Luffy_," Ace growled firmly, but the kid ignored it, filching more sugar packets and stirrers whenever he could avoid getting smacked by the man behind the counter.

"I don't drink juice," Zoro handed Luffy some cream packets.

Ace gave Zoro an exasperated look for teaming up with the kid, and signaled for the kid to grab his backpack and go to school already.

"Why not?" the boy's face scrunched up in confusion, as if it was the strangest thing in the world, but then he laughed at the cream. "Hahaha Thanks! You're a good guy! Okay! Get milk! It's like meat that you drink!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll get milk," Zoro decided.

Ace's mouth was drawn into a pure straight line, "What kind of milk?"

There were different kinds? They all came from a cow, didn't they? So what did it matter? Well, maybe it really was like meat, but it was all from the same part of the cow, wasn't it? Zoro rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Luffy, if you're late for the bell, I'm going to let Gramps have you for dinner," Ace warned, though it sounded hollow, even to Zoro who just met them.

"Stingy," Luffy made a face and pouted irritably at Ace, but scampered off to get his backpack. "You should get whole milk and coffee Mr. Earring Guy!" he yelled before running out the door.

"Zoro. My name's Zoro," he called back quietly before glancing at Ace and folding his arms stubbornly. "Okay, that."

A muscle in Ace's jaw twitched, but he quickly filled Zoro's order and passed over the coffee and whole milk. It was really good, but _really_ expensive. This tip from the informant later better be worth it. "Come again!" Ace called as Zoro turned and headed back out into the rain. Funny, that was the first time Zoro could have sworn that the barista definitely didn't mean it.

Several hours later and Zoro still hadn't found the Pineapple Pub. That stupid Ace barista must have purposely tricked him. It probably wasn't even on this street. He'd been three hours out in the rain and checking in various places on the left (side with the earrings thank you very much) only to be constantly bewildered by how many buildings, shops, and general establishments were all on the left. Beautiful Beaus practically wanted to kidnap him for a makeover, Pirate Pete's wanted to sell him popcorn chicken (for breakfast?), Just Jewelry lied because it tried to sell him a watch to go with his earrings.

And still no sign of that damned pub.

The next place he went in better at least give him directions with no sign of making him buy something, jeez.

Zoro walked in through the glass doors and was instantly greeted with familiar sounds. For a moment, his heart rose as he thought he found a dojo, but after shaking off some of the rainwater, he realized it was just a regular gym. No wait! This was still good. Maybe he could get some job information here instead, and work-out addicts like himself were always more trustworthy than drunks. Well, almost always. After all, there was something to be said for the blatant runaway honesty of a drunk.

"Can I help you?" a woman greeted him at the door.

Almost instantly, Zoro braced himself for one hell of a sales pitch. It had just been one of those days. "Just looking," he grunted, pretty much reflexively at this point.

She grinned weakly, "So you're not a member?"

Zoro wasn't sure if he approved of her restraint in refraining from the dreaded "yet" word or not. "Yeah, not yet," he frowned and cocked his head, earrings chiming softly as he glanced around. "Is it a problem if I look around?"

"I'll do you one better," she grinned, more genuinely this time now that he'd used the dreaded word 'yet,' "Free trial offer for a day. It even comes with a free massage so you can explore the facilities."

Okay, even Zoro had to admit that was one hell of a good sales pitch. He did his best to downplay the enthusiasm and not look too eager, but he couldn't quite hide the widening eyes, even by looking away. "Uh, yeah, sure, that'd be... fine," he grunted in acknowledgement.

The woman gave a much slier grin and gesture with her bow, "Right this way." To Zoro's dismay, she led him past several workout rooms, past the saunas, and straight to the massage room. Damn, not even the locker room?

Zoro tried to hide how flustered he was, "What about exploring?"

"The masseur will take care of that," she explained sounding rather perfunctory about the whole thing.

It gave Zoro the chills, not that he would show it. That better not be some disturbing double entendre or other creepy bullshit. "And by that you mean...?" yeah this wasn't something Zoro could just let go.

She grinned, that smug grin of a witch who definitely knew something he didn't and liked flaunting it. "He will help you give the full tour after the massage," she led him inside a room and set up some basic relaxing things typical of Japanese-style dojo or spas. Even Zoro had to give it some grudging respect for that. And was that real bamboo in the corner? "Make yourself comfortable, please!" and with that she left.

Comfortable. Right. Damn it. He just wanted directions. Or information. Now he was getting a massage and - wait, wasn't that a good thing? Zoro sat in a corner near a fake stone waterfall and quietly meditated. It was kind of funny with all the rain outside, but it was nice too, so he didn't question it too deeply. He was nearly in a trance by the time the masseur came in. Zoro didn't open his eyes or stop meditating. Nor did he speak up.

The man let out a quiet laugh. "You look relaxed. Would you rather I not disrupt you just yet?"

The voice sounded familiar and Zoro was tempted to take a peek, but if he did, he knew he'd disrupt his flow of concentration. So he nodded slightly to signify that this wouldn't take long.

"Awesome," the voice said, moving about the room with sheets and things. Zoro's eyes nearly fluttered with the desire to figure out who this was, but he ignored it and regained his focus. At least, until the masseur sat down next to him. What a restless guy. "Ahh?" the masseur seemed to notice Zoro was losing his focus again, "Don't mind me. I just figured I'd join you."

Zoro nodded again to allow the intrusion and soon regained his flow soon enough though he had to adjust to the other man's breathing beside him. At least they didn't seem like a complete novice to the practice, even if they were a bit restless. After a few more minutes Zoro finished and opened his eyes, moving his hands off his knees to get ready to get up.

"Oh, all done?" the kid opened an eye to peer back at Zoro.

No, not a kid. The freckles threw Zoro for a loop for a second. Wait a second... freckles? That damn barista boy who gave him shitty directions?! "Wait a second..." Zoro hesitated.

Ace grinned a little too broadly for Zoro's comfort. This one looked a lot less plastered on though, and a touch demonic. Ironically, it was the diabolical edge to it that made Zoro a little more comfortable about the damned thing, even if it was still too shitty of a day to be smiling that damn much. "Zoro, the Not-Earring Guy," Ace offered him a handshake or a hand up from their meditative positions. Maybe both, given this guy. "I thought I recognized that hair." Green hair was a bit of a give away, Zoro had to admit. "I hope you don't mind that I'll be your masseur and tour guide this afternoon." Zoro minded. Why was this guy here again?! What the hell was his deal?! Well at least this was a chance to pay him back for those lousy directions. "Were you able to find the pub?"

"No!" Zoro scowled, "Your directions sucked."

Ace's grin didn't even falter, but it looked like he was repressing an urge to do violence, which sent an electric thrill of anticipation through Zoro for a moment. Yeah right. If_ only_. "Did they? I'm sorry," Ace drawled quietly with a bow of his head which didn't show an inkling of deferrence despite all the strange sincerity about it again. Seriously, what was with this guy? And what kind of barista boy was also a massuer? "May I ask where you wound up?"

Zoro flushed in embarrassment and glanced away though he did accept the hand up. "Everywhere," he huffed reluctantly. And that was certainly true enough. "But I came here on purpose," that was not so true.

The masseur didn't bother calling him on it however, just quietly tsked to himself and made up his mind about something. "Very well then, I'll just show you the way myself whenever you're ready."

"Aren't you working?" Zoro was a bit confused.

"Yes, but after here, I go over to the pub for my second job, so I can lead the way then and you'll even get there a little bit early," Ace explained confidently as he led the way to the massage table with a couple of pats for Zoro to hop up at his leisure.

"Isn't this your second job?" Zoro's face scrunched up.

The freckled kid - man, grinned right back, "Nah, the juice and java is part of the spa. Morning shifts they need the extra help on coffee though." Another grin, and Ace pushed far too long bangs out of the way of his face. "That's why they started offering free massages and tours. More people came for the coffee than for working out."

Aha. Of course. So here was the sales pitch. Wait. What kind of a city was this when people cared more about that super expensive brew than working out? Their priorities were all backwards. Zoro grunted and hopped up onto the massage table. Ace gestured for him to lay down and get comfortable, and after shifting and debating a million ways how to correctly do that, Zoro finally laid down on his front with exposed shoulders. "No offense to your massage skills, but I'm pretty sure I'd join for the sake of a the gym, not the extra stuff." A pause, "Not that I'm agreeing to join or anything."

Ace laughed evilly, "I'm sure Jozu will be thrilled. His evil plan is working." Zoro grunted reluctantly in response and Ace did his best to warm up his hands and get the right oil on them ready. "Are you one of those guys who prefers conversation or peace and quiet?" Ace asked calmly as he began gently with the very top of Zoro's shoulders. Almost immediately, Zoro wanted to bolt. Why was he getting a massage again? He just came in for directions! And then maybe a tip or a chance to work out - damn it!

"Hey," Ace said soothingly. It was strange. It actually _was_ soothing. Like the kind of a voice that even a horse about to bolt and buck in a total freak out would calm down from. "Relax," Ace continued almost hypnotically and traced a finger down the center of Zoro's neck. Zoro almost instantly melted. He wouldn't normally, he promised himself, but he didn't even know how tense he'd been until that moment.

"There, see? Isn't that better?" Ace asked warmly in a voice smoother than even the damn good, but expensive coffees he made. Zoro grunted reluctantly in acknowledgement. Okay. It was good. Relaxing. Better than even meditation, as much as he didn't want to admit it. "Good," the masseur practically purred, "Now like I was saying, I'll go at your pace. A good massage is like a good workout. It might push the limits, but you need to stay within your comfort zones."

Zoro gave another grunt. It made sense to him, even if usually he had a broader range of comfort zones than most people would consider healthy, but that's because they were wusses.

"So let me know if there's something you don't like, but don't be afraid to find your limits either," Ace explained in that damn hot voice. Zoro decided two things right then and there. One, men shouldn't be allowed a voice like that, like coffee and caramel, and that could soothe wild animals. And two, he could handle whatever Ace did, just to prove he didn't have limits. If a massage was like a workout then Zoro wanted to work well past the point of burning. "And the amount of talking works the same way. Some people find it more relaxing to have chatter, some people prefer complete silence. Whichever you like, let me know."

If the voice was hot, Zoro had underestimated the other man's fingertips. They started at the sides of the base to his skull in light circle and slowly slid down his neck to the shoulders. It was like everything good and relaxing about meditating under waterfalls and a hot spring at once. This had to be cheating somehow. "Your voice is fine," the words slipped out of Zoro before he could take them back, but he had meant to say them. So long as Ace kept talking, maybe he could get the information he was looking for without even dealing with other people. "What kind of gyms do you have here?"

"Pretty much everything," Ace replied calmly as his fingertips worked the tension out of the shoulder tops and towards the spine. "Weights, rowing, bike machines, and those are just the more aggressive kinds. We even have a dojo in the back and some rooms slotted specifically for fencing. Oh, and rock climbing. My little brother, the damned monkey you helped pilfer creams and sugar for this morning - yes I saw you, don't even pretend otherwise - loves the rock climbing wall best." Zoro didn't bother denying the accusation, just grinned quietly to himself. "So what's your pleasure as far as sports go?"

Everything. That wasn't much of an answer, and Zoro could tell Ace meant specifically, but he couldn't exactly shrug either. Ace seemed to sense that he was tensing up so he gently worked out a few more of the kinks and continued talking, waiting for Zoro to get more comfortable first.

"I'm kind of into everything myself," Ace said as though reading Zoro's mind. "Swimming, fighting, weights, balance, rowing, sailing, bungee-jumping, skateboarding-"

Those last three didn't fit a gym, no matter what the facilities were like. Zoro started to lift his head to turn around to look at Ace, but he could only turn it so far, so he just grunted, and skeptically added, "In a gym?"

Ace laughed softly and kneaded Zoro's shoulders, provoking an almost embarrassing groan of relief. "Just checking to make sure you were listening," he answered in that warm voice like coffee. "I do like all those things, but obviously a lot of them require weekends trips." Zoro grunted as Ace dug his fingers in a little heavier, getting deep into the muscle now. "So how about you, Tiger? Anything specific?"

Zoro wasn't sure how he felt about being randomly nicknamed, but then, he'd been nicknamed worse before. At least it wasn't Zozo. And he was pretty sure it was an upgrade from just being called Earring-Guy like before. "A little bit of everything," Zoro started to twist his head to look back again, but Ace gently stroked the middle of his neck again and Zoro turned into complete putty on the massage table. "Mn... I like fencing and fighting and weights I guess. Things with an edge or competition or-" he found himself inexplicably incapable of talking any further and just did his best to stifle an all too embarrassing moan.

"Then you'll love it here. I know just the rooms to show you," Ace purred quietly, happily kneading out even more kinks now that he could find them. Damn him, those fingers were good. "We also have more Japanese styled rooms if you like this one." Zoro could only groan in response. Luckily, Ace took that for the yes it was meant to be. "We also have some saunas if you're interested," Ace purred again in that damn voice.

Zoro let out another grunt. The fingers were working deeper into the muscles now and Zoro was starting to see what other people saw in massages. This was something worth getting used to. "And would you show me those personally?" He couldn't see the masseur's face, but rather _felt_ the grin wafting from him. It had to be his imagination, the rush of adrenaline like from feeling a strong foe's bloodlust in a fight, it was just too out of context to be the case.

"I could manage that," Ace's liquid voice slid down Zoro's spine straight to his ass like those almost too-warm fingers.

Not even caring about how obvious it might be, Zoro bit the pillow beneath him. Like _hell_ was he going to make even one more of those embarrassing sounds. Like another man's fingers on his back could affect him like that. _Hah._ Besides, it wasn't the massage as much as how he couldn't even tell if the other guy was flirting. Probably not, right? Random strangers just didn't do that.

"Hah yeah, you have a lot of tension here, you must be a swordsman, right?" Ace's hands worked Zoro's deltoids like a panther kneading at a tree. Oh god it felt good, and it was taking all of Zoro's willpower not to groan. "Sabres or foils?"

_Carefully_, Zoro let the pillow out of his mouth and shot Ace a glance, as much as he cold from the angle. "Neither," he grunted darkly, "Katanas." He really didn't trust himself to speak much beyond that.

Something flickered in Ace's eyes. Recognition? A challenge? Zoro couldn't place it. But whatever it was, the masseur hummed quietly and continued working his way down and then back to the center along Zoro's spine. He did some sort of trick with Zoro's neck again to make him relax and Zoro let himself fully become putty on the table all over again. "I see~" Ace's voice seemed to dance, like a summer breeze over blades of grass. "Japanese style, but that's certainly rare. You don't meet many sportsman who do kendo instead of Olympic style fencing. Let's see, katanas are for two hands so the balance should be down-" The fingers glided all the way down to just above Zoro's ass, and the green-haired man was uncomfortably aware of just where those fingers were positioned. Before he could say or do anything though, Ace professionally slid his fingers to the sides and gently pressed along a few key muscles.

If Zoro had expected men to be looser in the gym than at a bar, he was definitely right about that, but he hadn't expected himself to be one of them. The gasp and resounding groan made him wonder if he'd been replaced with someone weaker about such things, but _god damn. _Okay, whoever Jozu was won. Because if Ace could do this on Zoro, then surely anyone who got a massage out of this guy would sign up for life. Zoro wasn't even sure how long he'd be in the city, but he was considering it already.

There was a throaty chuckle from Ace, and Zoro flushed in embarrassment all over again. He wanted to hide. Or to steal those hands for himself. One of those. "Good," Ace laughed quietly, "I love when I'm right. You need to work on some relaxation methods though, you could kill yourself carrying around that much stress. It won't do your muscles any favors either. It keeps them too stiff so they won't be able to rebuild as much as you'd like." Normally Zoro would have informed anyone that it wasn't their damn business, and also he was just fine, but he was seriously finding it hard to argue with this man just now. "Meditation should do fine, but do you do anything else to relax?"

Zoro had never needed to before. He really wasn't that tense. He was pretty sure. "Sorry, it's my first time," he explained the nervousness about the massage. That was probably where most of the tension came from.

Once again, Zoro couldn't see the grin, but he could swear he felt it travel up the back of his neck like a warning. "Now where have I heard that before?" Zoro couldn't comment, just felt his cheeks flush. Was this guy doing it on purpose? Strange guy. "Sorry, sorry," Ace explained cheerfully, "My little joke. Now let's see, this area might be a little tender, but it shouldn't ever hurt, and if you're uncomfortable, say the word and I'll stop."

Whatever. Zoro had already decided he was going to prove his pain tolerance-

It didn't hurt.

It didn't hurt at all.

The fingers were warm, but Zoro's muscles under them just seemed to melt like butter under a very hot knife. It felt amazing. Ace's talents were wasted on coffee, no matter how good. The man seemed to understand each and every sinew of the muscle and used it to create lines down to make the tension just melt away. Zoro didn't even need to groan anymore, not that he'd ever wanted to in the first place, but it was like places he didn't even know had been stiff before suddenly became limber. So what the hell was Ace warning him about?

Oh.

Zoro bit his bottom lip as the hands slid all the tension into his ass, then back up and around.

"Sorry," Ace laughed softly again, "Normally I wouldn't on such a shy guy, but I'd just feel guilty knowing all this tension was here and leaving it, yeah?"

"I'm not a shy guy," Zoro growled. Hey, he could growl again. And the wound that had been aching for the last two years every time it rained wasn't even throbbing. This was some weird voodoo magic.

"No?" Ace sounded amused.

"No," Zoro insisted as grumpily as he could.

"Hm," Ace hummed, clearly more focused on the muscles now than putting Zoro at ease, which made sense. Somehow his hands were _everywhere_. Zoro had to keep his focus from wandering into wondering what this guy must be like in bed. Strange guy. _Strong guy,_ given the way those hands were working out the tension, but strange too. Zoro couldn't pin him down, and usually he could get a good beat on anyone. "What would you call it then?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it _shy_," Zoro huffed.

This time Zoro could see the grin, but it wasn't anything weird, and it didn't make his blood boil. It was just a sarcastic kind of smirk with hooded eyes. Clearly, the man was thinking more than he let on, but still, it wasn't anything too out of the ordinary anyway. Except for the words. "So you don't mind my hands there?" With that kind of a question, that diabolical grin from before would have fit better. Something _obviously_ teasing. Like this, Zoro couldn't even tell if he was being made fun of or flirted with, or he was just straight up being paranoid. Freckled bastard. At least inflect some sort of emotion if you're going to say things like that so casually.

Besides, how the hell _could_ he reply to a question like that? It was pointless to lie, and embarrassing to say it was fine. "Why would I?" Zoro forced a scowl on purpose.

That probably wasn't the best reaction though, since Ace took it to mean that he was tensing up again and needed to be helped to relax. Warm fingers massaged the swordsman's neck, and Zoro instantly melted with another groan. He had to stop that. Eventually... someday.

"Just checking~!" Ace laughed cheerily in a sing-song way. It shouldn't have put Zoro at ease, but it did. Everything about this guy seemed to do that slowly. In spite of Zoro's best efforts. "So let's see," Ace worked his way back down to Zoro's ass, and Zoro in return just did his best not to blush, "Relaxing things other than sports and meditation... what's your favorite drink?"

"What?" Zoro mumbled a little distracted, reasonably so, by the hands on his back and spine.

"Well, you got coffee, there's sports drink smoothies here, and you're planning on staking out a bar later," Ace reasoned.

Zoro huffed, "'M not staking out anything," he growled.

"Whatever you say. Getting a drink then," Ace answered

"Rum, sake, beer, ale, anything really," Zoro shrugged and tried to roll his shoulders.

"Oh good," Ace kneaded the small of Zoro's back, "Then I know what to buy you later."

Zoro didn't know what to say to that. Weren't patrons supposed to tip their masseurs? "What?"

"Nothing," Ace laughed, his voice all sing-song teasing again. Bastard.

"Is that a-" Date? Promise? Shouldn't Zoro buy Ace a drink, not the other way around? "Are you hitting on me?" He really wished he could say that without his face burning. Too red, too embarrassing. There was no way this guy was. It was just the situation. Definitely. And even if he was hitting on him, it was no big deal, he would just turn him down.

Ace hummed, "Would you hate it if I was?"

Zoro grunted and was forced to admit, "No, but I should be buying you the drink for all this."

Ace laughed again, and it only made Zoro's blush worse. "I'd say you have a deal, but I'll be working, remember?"

Shifting to try to get comfortable again, Zoro snorted quietly. He did remember, but, "That only means you need the drink even more." Looking back at Ace was probably a bad idea with his cheeks still red, but he couldn't resist it. He wanted to get a better beat on the other man's face.

The Cheshire cat grin that spread over Ace's face made Zoro think twice, about everything he'd ever known, or thought he knew. "In that case you better stay all the way to closing time and I'll take you up on it."

There was definitely something predatory about that grin, but it wasn't unwanted either. "You have yourself a deal," Zoro grunted, and turned back around, resting and relaxing with his chin between his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Pineapple Pub

It was still pouring outside. Occasionally the thunder rumbled, far louder than any of the cars on the other streets, and the lightning still flashed now an again, but mostly Zoro noticed the rain. Fat drops fell off the rooftops and not even with the most relaxed his shoulders had ever been, could Zoro avoid the fat drops that fell on his head. He should have worn a hat. Or something. He scowled at the rain, kept his eyes closed and simply tried to will himself dry. He should have stayed inside.

"I'll be just a minute," Ace had said as he went to his work locker to close everything out for the day.

And Zoro, like a sap, had gone to wait outside. Of course he had a reason for it, the client he was supposed to meet with later sent him a text message saying to be there. Still, everything about this was getting on Zoro's nerves. This whole day was getting on his nerves. This stupid street with its confusing twists and repetitive names, and weird masseurs with wasted potential, and an entire new city that didn't favor exercise as much as it favored coffee and smoothies.

And like an even worse sap, Zoro had decided to _move_ here.

All in the pursuit of Mihawk. This wasn't even where Hawkeyes, the strongest swordsman in the world, fought regularly, but it was one step closer to him at least. And supposedly if Zoro could make it in the underground ring here, Mihawk would definitely hear about it. Or see it, since supposedly the guy had eyes, and ears everywhere.

Still, so far Zoro couldn't say he was too impressed with this city. Then again, Ace was pretty interesting company. Maybe not enough to make up for an entire city of winding confusing roads, and a bunch of bubbly dipshits like that French seafood owner, but it helped Zoro miss Johnny and Yosaku a little less.

After the massage, Ace showed Zoro around the gyms and facilities, but as much as it pained Zoro to admit even to himself, he wasn't able to get much information from the people there. Maybe Jozu was new in town too, but "Jumpin" was not the word Zoro would have used to describe the place. And most of the rooms were more focused on relaxation than adrenaline pumping or weight lifting which made it more like a library. A library with waterfalls.

Still, it was a lot less expensive than Zoro had expected, and even with his determination not to get suckered into buying anything, he found himself signing up for a membership.

_"You really don't need to do that," Ace said with one of those grins Zoro could no longer picture the man being without._

_"I know," Zoro rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb casually in Ace's direction, "Is there an extra fee to keep him or get him to shut up?"_

Maybe it was rash, but a couple of pointers and workout, and recovery sessions after a few fights would more than make up for it. So long as the tip was good, and so long as it didn't take Zoro weeks to get a way into the underground fighting ring.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a bit!" a cheery voice snapped Zoro out of his thoughts.

He glanced towards the voice to see a kid in a straw hat and backpack cheerfully trotting down the street in flipflops despite the rain. Familiar kid. Right. Ace's little brother, the one Zoro had helped get cream for this morning. What was his name? Loopy? Luffy?

"Yo!" the kid stopped in front of Zoro and beamed up at him, way too damn cheery for this weather. It was like Ace's smiles, but way more sunny and missing the dark edge.

Zoro grunted in acknowledgement and resisted the urge to check his cell phone for the time again. The client could be here any minute, and he didn't want them to get scared off by a kid.

"Did you find the pub okay? My brother's directions can be a little messy!" Luffy rested his hands on the back of his head, as calm and relaxed as if it was a bright warm sunny day instead of the cold dreary wet mess they were talking in.

"Yeah, they weren't too good, but he made it up to me," Zoro grunted quietly. He shifted his stance trying to come across less dangerous and threatening, and instead moved to let the kid get to the side door of the spa if he wanted. "You want in?"

"Mm..." Luffy hummed quietly and shook his head no. Strange kid indeed. "Just saw you here, and I wanted to make sure you found it okay!"

"Oh," Zoro tried not to sound as confused as he was starting to feel, "Well thanks," he said awkwardly. For a moment of awkward silence, Zoro was about to leave it like that, he rarely gave any more information than he had to, but this didn't seem like a piece that could haunt him. "Your brother said he'd show me on his way to work, to make up for the lousy directions earlier."

"Good!" Luffy's grin brightened somehow even more, before getting serious, "Does that mean you get along all right with him?"

Well, that was an abrupt question. Zoro arched an eyebrow. Sure this morning part of him had wanted to punch the guy, but now this afternoon... "He's all right." They sort of had a date or something planned, didn't they? Maybe. No, probably not, because people just didn't do that. And anyway it didn't matter. Ace was fine. There was some definite edge to him, but that's what made him interesting. If anything the over-the-top manners and fake smiles from this morning were the annoying part.

Luffy hummed some more in response to that, and rocked on the heels of his feet in thought. "So are you going to stay all night at that bar?"

Zoro shrugged. Assuming the client changed the orders, he still needed to check out the bar for casing purposes and to gather information. Plus it was always a good idea to establish a local safe-place to get tips or meet people, and since Ace worked there as well as the spa, either Zoro could get sick of it quickly and know when to move on, or he could line up all his boards to break at once. "Yeah, probably. Until I figure out my apartment from here later."

"Haha, okay!" Luffy laughed lightly, and he took off his backpack, carefully keeping it out of the rain as he rummaged through it for a folder. This kid... If Ace was unpredictable, Luffy was much worse. "Here!" he handed Zoro a manila folder.

Zoro stared at both the straw hat wearing kid and the proffered folder, completely dumbfounded. "What's this for?" he asked a bit thickly, as he tried to force his hand to take it with less paranoia.

The kid just shrugged. "'M supposed to give it to you, is all! Oh, and I guess it's supposed to be kinda secret, so don't read it at the bar." His face scrunched up like he was trying to remember something else important that he was forgetting already. He frowned, trying to puzzle out the right words, and finally just directly fixed Zoro with a serious grim expression. "Ace is a good guy, but don't trust his friends." He pulled his hat brim down, shadowing his eyes, then zipped up his backpack, hefted it back on his shoulders, and started trotting off the way he came again, as though oblivious to the total non sequitur of that tip. "See ya earring guy!"

"Zoro," the green-haired man grunted in response, still feeling somewhat stunned by this whole thing.

He carefully flipped through the folder which contained various pieces of information on people Zoro had never heard of. Why did the kid even have this? Much less hand it off to Zoro. Was it from his client or what?

On top was a brief letter containing instructions.

"_Keep an eye on Pineapple Pub Employees. All personnel records that could be obtained are enclosed, but some are forged. At least three of the employees are known underground fighters, and most are suspected to have ties to crime families. If ever in trouble, ask for Marco the owner, and say the word: Dragon._

_- We'll be in touch_"

It wasn't signed, of course, but such things never were. Still, even for a mysterious file handed over by a kid of all things, this whole thing was short on details. Zoro folded it in half, put into his inside coat pocket and took out his cell phone to check for more texts, or at least the time. No new messag-

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a liquid warm voice intoned just behind Zoro's ear, and a far too warm hand slipped into his back pocket.

Zoro jumped a mile high. "GAH!" he turned around, still feeling a bit spastic, and frankly embarrassed about it besides, "Don't do that!" It was just because of this cat and mouse game, and because he'd been expecting his client only to have Ace show up again. Also the back pocket thing. Just because no one was around didn't make it less embarrassing! What was the guy thinking?!

Given the sly look on Ace's face, Zoro suspected that he probably didn't actually want the answer to that. "My apologies," Ace withdrew his hand and gave a bow. Once again, Zoro seriously doubted that Ace was even a fraction as apologetic as he claimed. Mostly because of that fucking shit-eating grin. Smug bastard! How would he like it if Zoro just came up and randomly groped him, huh?! Actually he might like that. But it still might be worth a try. "I got a little held up, but I'm ready to go now. Shall we?"

Zoro hesitated. He still had to meet his client, but if he told Ace to ahead without him he wouldn't be there in time to keep an eye on the employees. Especially if it took him an extra long time to find the place. He glanced at the cell phone in his hand as though willing it to suddenly give him a text with directions.

"Oh shit!" Ace slammed a palm to his forehead, "I forgot something, hang on, sorry about that, be right back!" He leaned in as if to give Zoro a kiss on the cheek, but Zoro's glare seemed to stop him dead in his tracks. What was the big idea acting so... so... familiar or something! Or like they were a couple or - "You're cute when you're scowling," Ace whispered in Zoro's ear completely crashing Zoro's train of thoughts. And before Zoro could recollect himself, Ace dashed inside. What the hell was he supposed to do with something like that?!

Zoro glanced at his cell phone and his scowl deepened even more. Not because it was cute; because it sure as hell was NOT. Stupid bastard with amazingly warm hands, that was just cheating. No, he was just being annoyed, because his client still wasn't here and -

His cell vibrated with a text.

Of course it did.

It was from the client, the anonymous number just marked as "client1."

"**Just met w/ u. Everything is ok! Check ur folder and go to Pineapple Pub. Fee in folder, more details later, keep an eye on targets! Thanks!**"

Zoro stared at it.

He'd met with the client already? And they knew he had the folder. His eyes narrowed again, vaguely suspecting he might know who his client was, or who their brother was, but hey, it wasn't his job to figure out his client's identity. If they were happy with it, all good. More importantly, he was supposed to keep an eye on the Pineapple Pub employees? Why? Just them having ties to the underground alone wasn't enough, same with the crime families or organizations, especially not if the owner himself was supposed to be his go-to person.

If Ace was his client, then why the extra subterfuge? It hardly seemed Ace's style. After all, the guy had just groped him in public! And why would he need more eyes and ears the very place he worked?

Zoro looked up across the street and realized that aside from a serious lack of awnings or anything else to keep the rain off, there were a hundred million windows that his shy client could be looking down from. Trickier and trickier. Ace was another five minutes or so before coming back out, which gave Zoro some time to mark the windows for watchers, but it didn't reveal much of use. If the client wasn't Ace, if the client wasn't up in the buildings, if, if, if. Whatever. It hardly mattered.

"That brat," Ace scowled to himself as he came back out, practically growling. "Staying over a friend's on a school night?"

"Luffy?" Zoro tilted his head slightly, snapping Ace out of it.

Ace grunted with a small scowl and put on the most ridiculous orange cowboy hat Zoro had ever seen. He could only assume it was being worn ironically, which took hipster fashion to whole new levels. "Yeah, my kid brother. I know he hates being alone when I have to work late, and Doctor Kureha volunteered to keep an eye on all three of them to make sure they get their work done, but really. Now I won't get to see him until Monday."

"Sorry," Zoro grunted softly. He wondered if he should share the fact that he'd just seen Ace's brother, and wondered idly if the Doctor Kureha had anything to do with the case. Still, Zoro took the confidentiality of his cases very seriously, and while Luffy said Ace was trustworthy, both the case folder and Luffy seemed to imply that the rest of the coworkers at the bar were not. "Does he do this often?" Zoro kept his tone neutral, trying to be encouraging.

"No," Ace pouted. God damn it, Zoro wanted to object, men shouldn't be allowed to look that cute either. "It's just because I promised he could stay over his friends' this weekend. That kid... any chance for a loophole I swear."

Zoro was torn between asking more, and trying to avoid prying. Before he could even make up his mind though, Ace slung an arm around his shoulders and started leading the way down the street. "So now tiger," Ace beamed.

Zoro's face felt like it'd been lit on fire, "Don't nickname me weird things," he growled stubbornly.

Ace's smirk turned sly, even though his eyes were hid by the hat brim. He tugged Zoro in closer and purred seductively in the man's ear, "Now what did I tell you about those cute scowls, hm?"

This was not helping Zoro's face cool down, and he was suddenly very glad of the rain. "They're not cute either, that's another weird thing," Zoro insisted and stubbornly strode forward, keeping his face as straight as possible.

Ace laughed cheerfully and Zoro wondered if he was being made fun of. This guy... "Sorry, sorry," Ace apologized and quickly caught up to Zoro, jogging just a little ahead of him to make sure he was still in the lead. "I'll stop teasing you, really. I just can't help it with people I like."

This did nothing to settle Zoro's nerves. If anything, he felt even more riled up than before. It wasn't like he could say he didn't mind the teasing, because he did, but he was a man and he could handle it, he just wasn't used to it, and who would be?! And besides that, did Ace just say he liked him? They only just met, and well, fair enough, even for the few hours Zoro had known him, he could tell Ace was on the impulsive side, but still, that was... that was... Zoro didn't even know what that was! That's how confusing it was! And this guy just said it like it was nothing at all!

"Let's see," Ace trotted down a stairwell gathering a deep puddle despite the drains. He fiddled with a set of keys on a red-beaded prayer chain until he found the one he was looking for and opened the door. "Yay! I beat Marco!" Ace practically sang as he flipped the lights on and led Zoro inside.

"And just _who _did you beat, yoi?" a pineapple-headed man came out from a room in the back.

Ace wore a mixture of an indignant scowl and a huffy pout all at once, "Why do you always do that?" he glared at the blond man.

"Do what?" Marco deadpanned evenly.

Ace folded his arms with a glare, "You know what! Turn the lights back off and then lock the doors so I think I get here before you! _That!_"

"Oh that," Marco's blue eyes didn't change expression, "I enjoy messing with your head," he drawled in deadpan. Lazy half closed eyes flicked a glance in Zoro's direction. "Friend of yours?" he asked Ace.

Ace looked over at Zoro too, and paused as he tried to figure out what to call him. "Client," he shrugged, although Zoro couldn't help wondering if it was actually the other way around. "I brought him over from Jozu's, can I keep him?" Ace asked and gave the blond a puppy-eyed expression.

"What am I, a dog?" Zoro scowled.

"Nah, tiger!" Ace beamed before giving a small bow seemingly out of habit. "Zoro this is Marco, Marco this is Zoro the stray tiger I picked up!"

Picked up... why'd he have to phrase it like that?! But probably for the same reason Ace phrased everything weirdly. And if this was Marco, maybe it influenced Ace into weird pranks. Or other things. "Pleasure," Marco drawled in deadpan again though he offered a handshake. It was such a counter to Ace's high-strung exuberance, Zoro wondered how there wasn't a buddy cop comedy about the duo.

"Err, yeah, same," Zoro shook Marco's hand gruffly with an incline of his head. So this was the person he was supposed to speak the codeword 'Dragon' of if he was in trouble? Strange.

"Look look," Ace snuck up on Zoro, ruffled his green hair and flicked his earrings. "Isn't he cute when he's grumpy?"

"Ace," Marco called in a warning tone of voice.

"And he's all-" Ace was interrupted again.

"_Ace!_" Marco barely even raised his voice, but Ace snapped out of it instantly.

"Right, back room inventory, on it. Don't steal him while I'm gone," Ace hopped over the bar and skedaddled off.

Marco held a hand up to his eyes wearily, "Sorry about that, he's a good kid, he's just a bit loud sometimes. And enthusiastic." He gave an apologetic grin to show that no matter how it sounded, he still preferred Ace that way.

"He's not so bad," Zoro mumbled gruffly, "His little brother seems like a handful though."

Marco laughed and shook his head, gesturing for Zoro to grab a seat wherever he'd be comfortable. "He is, but nothing on their Grandfather."

The infamous grandfather whom Ace threatened to give Luffy to for misbehaving. "Eh really?" Zoro grabbed a stool at the bar. Easy access to both booze, and hopefully Ace if he was going to be the bartender. "I've heard them mention him, but nothing more than that."

Marco suddenly took on a sly grin as he set up the place to open for the night. "Ever hear of Monkey D. Garp? The police chief."

More like the _infamous_ police chief. And anyone in Zoro's line of work had heard of him. No... wait. "What? Their grandfather is _that_ man?" The man with the highest record of property damage fines, the world record for eating the most donuts, and fifty years as a policeman, who even chased the international terrorist Gold Roger?

"The one and only," Marco laughed and gestured to Zoro to look behind the painting Marco had slid over. There was a giant dent where apparently something had taken out a large chunk of brick. "A souvenir from his last visit," Marco stuck his tongue out. "I still haven't decided whether to bother fixing it or just leave it as character to this place."

Zoro shook his head, earrings chiming - damn it why did Ace have to touch them, now he's going to be paranoid about it - in one ear. "What did he do, throw a stool at it, or-?"

Marco cut him off with another laugh as he leaned one arm on the bar, "No no, that was just from a poker chip he threw."

It looked the size of a man's skull.

Zoro looked back and forth between the dent in the wall and Marco's amused grin. "You're joking."

"Nope," Marco laughed, and put the painting back over the dent.

"Keep it," Zoro frowned, "That's definitely a souvenir."

Especially if this place had connections to the underground as the rumors, client, and folder suggested. Well, Marco was the owner, so he should know, and if anything, his personnel file wasn't listed in the employees, and he was the emergency contact, so he should be trustworthy but still...

Before Zoro could even begin to question the owner, Marco gave a slightly devious grin that made Zoro's pulse race much like Ace's grins. Only where Ace's had the edge of darkness and predatory hunting skill, Marco's was even slyer, like an eagle who knew its prey was caught. "So tell me how you met Ace, yoi."

Suddenly Zoro wished the masseur would come back sooner. "Only today," Zoro leaned back in spite of himself. Damn it, since when did anyone make him nervous? Well, Ace's hands didn't count, that man seemed to put his hands everywhere. "Err... and you?" there that didn't sound too awkward, he hoped.

Marco laughed darkly, and Zoro could swear there was a slight murderous edge to his eyes. No no, that had to be paranoia. And what was there even to be paranoid of? Marco was the client's... something... or something... "Oh years," Marco answered smoothly, glancing to the back room where Ace had gone, and then whisking away to finish some more details.

"Marco, I swear you better not be doing-" Ace looked like a feral cat under his hat, practically bristling and ready to bite something but stopped short when he saw Marco and Zoro calmly placed nearly the whole bar length apart. Ace paused, and blinked in surprise. Then stomped a foot and folded his arms in spite of the cheshire grin back on his face. "How do you always do that?" he protested to Marco.

"I have no idea what you mean," Marco drawled in deadpan once more.

"Liar," Ace scowled and took up his own bartending place. "I just know you were up to something." He glared at Marco, and then shot a sweet grin at Zoro, "He was, wasn't he?"

Zoro shook his head no. Marco had been fine? And well, maybe a little scary at the end, but surely that was Zoro's imagination at work because of how much he wanted a fight. Definitely. Oh and because of the possible underground connections. But probably not Marco's fault. Anyway, better to just play it safe. "No idea what you mean," Zoro grunted with a shrug.

Ace narrowed his eyes in Marco's direction, and Marco in return gave him an innocent-seeming grin. It didn't suit the man at all. "Fine," Ace sighed, "You get away with it this time, but next time I'm going to catch you in the act."

"Keep trying Sparky," Marco tossed Ace a matchbook, "In the meanwhile I've got books to tend." He held up a notebook.

"Thatch is right, you're working yourself five times harder than you need to. Just put it all on a computer already," Ace rolled his eyes.

Marco dramatically held the notebook to his chest. "And give up sweet sweet ink and paper? Never. Besides computers are too easy to crack." He waved goodbye and disappeared into the back.

"Easy for _him _to crack," Ace grumbled to himself as he finished tying on a work apron and slipped the matchbook into his pocket. "For the rest of the world though..." Almost instantly the scowl and thunderclouds were gone from Ace's face the minute the apron was on. Suddenly it was back to the smile he'd had this morning when he got Zoro a coffee. Some sort of 'man behind the counter' persona, Zoro guessed. "So what can I get you, Tiger?" Ace grinned a little more evilly, and a lot more predatorily again. This grin, Zoro was sure, was not one Ace wore for most people, and he wasn't sure if that made him more nervous or not.

Then again, Zoro felt he could get mood whiplash just from watching Ace. Not that it wasn't fun. Zoro looked around the bar, half to take it in better, half to look for trapdoors and anything else. "Are you the only one working tonight?" He didn't want that to mean as rude as it sounded, but adding clarification would just make it sound stupid, wouldn't it?

"No," Ace frowned slightly, "Teach will be along later, but-" a warm thumb found it's way over Zoro's earlobe making his heart jump into his throat, "For now you get me all to yourself," Ace purred with a smirk like a perfectly smug cat. Zoro wasn't sure if he wanted to lean into the hand or jump out of his seat and make sure Marco definitely couldn't hear.

"Sake..." Zoro responded without thinking, and then nearly winced. That would put a dent in his budget, fee in advance or not. "Actually no. Make that an Irish Coffee."

"Cream no sugar?" Ace gave him a small smirk, obviously referencing Zoro's order that morning.

"Yeah," Zoro found himself grinning back in spite of himself. "Got a message from the guy I was supposed to meet earlier, turns out I get to spend the night talking to the cute bartender instead."

Ace dumbly looked around as if to see who Zoro was talking about.

"Oi," Zoro growled irritably, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment already. If this was the trouble he got for flirting back...

Ace leaned forward and quickly stole a quick kiss to Zoro's lips. "One Irish Coffee coming up," he bounced away cheerfully.

Zoro just did his damnedest not to blush as he turned his head away to look at the painting covering up the dent. Grandfather, huh? But who would want to keep an eye on the place? Then again, if it really was connected to the underground, who _wouldn't_? Did the police chief know of it's connections? Zoro would definitely need to find a way to ask Ace. Discreetly.

"ZEHAHAHAH!" a loud raucous voice came from the doorway, followed by a large man with a scraggly black beard and missing teeth. At that size, Zoro assumed he either had to be part of the underground, the bouncer, or both, but much to Zoro's surprise he headed straight to the entrance to get in behind the bar. "Marco beat you here again, did he?"

Ace turned around from the coffee machine with a pout that was already starting to grow on Zoro more than he wanted to admit. "Now, how did you know that?"

"Sorry boss, can't tell you that," the other bartender put on the apron and got everything else ready.

"Boss?" Zoro asked slightly confused.

"Ah, it's just an honorary title," Ace looked embarrassed. "Teach has seniority, but-"

Teach clapped him hard on the back. "Don't be so modest! This kid is my commander! Right boss?"

Ace rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "It doesn't mean anything I just close out the bar at night, and open it. If I ever get here before Marco."

"Zehahahahah!" Another loud laugh. "Still more than I'm willing to do, commander!" Teach laughed.

All right, Teach added up with what Zoro remembered marginally from the file. Not that he could exactly take it out to read it there at the bar. "So how many others work here?" he wondered out loud trying to count them up.

"Uh well Atomos, and Blenheim, and Lafitte, Van Auger, Kimiko, Haruta, Kiwi, Mozu, about a dozen others?" Ace scrunched his face up adorably. And Zoro wanted to kick his inner self for even finding it adorable.

"Sounds right," Teach agreed, "But not all of them work the bar."

"Oh, right, yeah, that reminds me!" Ace smacked a palm to his forehead. "Since I monopolized your time all day, free sandwich on me, any kind you want." He handed Zoro a menu. Zoro blinked in surprise, he wanted to object, but Ace seemed to read his mind with broad determined grin, "I_ insist_."

"Marco won't mind?" Zoro glanced towards the backroom the owner was at.

Ace folded his arms, "After being such an asshole he should owe it to you."

"Oh?" Teach perked up, "New boyfriend?" Zoro didn't see what Ace did, other than a slight scowl, but suddenly Teach seemed to trip on something, or was dealing with a stubbed toe, and cleared his throat. "I'll just go see how the kitchen's doing then..."

"Good man," Ace smirked darkly and waited until the large man was gone before leaning on the bar towards Zoro with another cheshire grin. "So how about it?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks... if it's not too much trouble," Zoro mumbled, already feeling himself flush again.

"Good," Ace purred softly, "You'll need to keep your stamina up."

Zoro didn't doubt that for a second.


End file.
